


To Make A Point- A request for Lin

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Forced Bonding, Gunshot Wounds, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Kidnapped Reader, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: I was wondering if you could do a story where soulless sam forces Dean to rape the reader or he will kill her dean try's to be gentle but Sam won't let him and the reader is a virgin and it hurts her really bad and yeah sorry it's so confusing thanks , it's okay if you don't wanna do it tho <3





	To Make A Point- A request for Lin

“Please, sir I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bump into your car.” You whimper in the back seat of a black Impala your hands tied behind your back.

“Maybe if you Millennials weren’t texting all the time you would watch where you were going.” He snapped back his long hair moving to the side slightly. 

“Your right, but that is no reason to freaking kidnap me!” You scream trying to yank your hands free of the rope with no success. 

“Look if all goes well I can let you go by tonight. How does that sound?” The stranger said like this was an actual deal you would consider. 

“No, you are going to let me go right freaking now!” You growl kicking the back of his seat angrily. He slammed on the brakes making you tumble forward hitting your head on the metal floor. You groaned unable to get out of the tight space.

“What do you want with me?” You question realizing he has kidnapped you for a reason. 

“I have a hard-headed brother that needs to learn when I make a choice he can’t go behind my back and change it.” He said a hint of anger in his voice. You stay quite trying to get free of the ropes helplessly. 

You were debating on if you should just take nap seeing as you have been driving for what seemed like hours until the car started to slow down. The car stops and you hear the man get out of the front seat slamming the door behind him. The door driver side door opened letting him grab your feet dragging them to the rocky ground before he forced your knees to bend. He then used the ropes to pull you up out of the car easily. You look around as white dust blows into your eyes. You wince blinking and trying to rub your eyes on your shoulder as the man pushed you forward. Towards a shake in the middle of the desert. You tried to struggle until the man punched you in the back of the head making you dizzy instantly. He dragged you to the wooden door opening it to a dim room with another man handcuffed to a single bed on the right side. The left side had a toilet and a shower head with a concrete drain area on the floor. 

“Sam! Who is this?” A deep voice asked from the man. You turned back to him to study his face. His hair was dirty blond short on the sides messy on top sticking to his forehead with sweat. His green eyes looked worried as his full lips were in a frown. His jaw was covered in a medium layer of blond scruff.

“This is my freedom, Dean. I told you I don’t want my fucking soul back.” Sam said slamming the door behind him making the shack even dimmer. Sam pushed you towards Dean making you stumble, but you caught yourself before touching the new man.

“Sam, we just want to help you! Don’t you want to have feelings! To care if someone lives or dies!” Dean yelled pulling on the cuffs. The bed was bolted to the floor, you looked at Dean’s wrist seeing it red from his struggling. 

“No! I can finally have a life without having to worry about this planet being destroyed every 5 days!” Sam yelled back pulling out a gun from the back of his pants. 

“Sam just calm down.” Dean said putting his hands up as he tried to stand in front of you. Sam moved his hand quickly pulling the trigger the bullet went right through the wall next to your arm. You screamed jumping into Dean making him fall with his butt on the bed. 

“I am calm Dean. Now that we understand who is in charge here. Dean take her pants off.” Sam ordered the gun pointed at your leg.

“Sam this isn’t you.” Dean insisted not moving from his seat on the bed. Sam pulled the trigger making a sharp pain radiate from your calf. 

“Oh, Jesus freaking fire!” You scream holding up your leg in pain. 

“Let’s try that again. Dean take off her pants.” Sam said with no expression on his face. As you hissed in pain trying to stay off your leg. Dean got up stiffly he turned to face you moving your body closer to his other cuffed hand. 

“He is going to make me hurt you.” Dean whispered going very slowly with your jean button. 

“I’d rather you hurt me a little than get shot again.” You whisper back blushing when Dean saw your light pink underwear. 

“You don’t understand. I think he is going to make me rape you.” Dean’s green eyes met your frightened ones. 

“I’m a virgin.” You say almost silently back as Dean pulls your jeans over your hips. He looked away pulling all the way down revealing your small gash where the bullet grazed you. You were still bleeding enough that your white sock where now a deep red and pink. 

“Can I stop her bleeding?” Dean asked over his shoulder still blocking your panties and legs from Sam.

“Only if you use her underwear.” Sam almost laughed as Dean just shook his head in disbelief. Dean stayed on the ground just reaching up to pull your underwear over your hips not looking at your exposed lips. You put weight on your left leg wincing until Dean pulled your underwear free of your shaking legs. He used his teeth to rip it into shreds before wrapping them tightly above and under the wound putting a large clump of cloth on the wound with a strand around it. 

“Now put her face down on the bed with her ass in the air.” Sam instructed not moving as Dean stood facing you. He gave you an apologetic look before grasping your arm turning you to face the small rickety looking bed. Dean bent you over slowly your shirt started to bunch up just under your breast. Your legs gave out making your knees hit the bed frame.

“I think you know what to do next right Dean?” Sam smirked walking to the foot of the bed his gun pointed to the back of your head. Dean sighed undoing his own pants while you sobbed still trying to get out of the tight ropes. 

“Sam, I fucking understand I won’t try to change you anymore. Just don’t do this.” Dean said his hands stopping for a moment before pulling his jeans down. 

“I am about to shot her in the shoulder Dean because you won’t just put your dick in a hole.” Sam’s words made you start to shake in fear of the pain.

“Dean it’s ok just do it.” You say feeling his jeans get pushed down his legs. You wait awkwardly then feel his hand on your butt for a moment. 

“It’s kind of difficult to get hard when she is tied up like that Sam.” Dean grunted even though you could feel his boner hiding between your thighs. 

“Too fucking bad Dean, hurry up.” Sam growled kicking the end of the bed in annoyance making you sob louder. Dean grunted lifting his free hand to spit on his fingers to rub onto your dry entrance. You tried to prepare for his size by taking deep breaths closing your eyes. You felt something warm touching your folds before sliding inside filling your walls to an unbearable point. Your legs clenched in surprise at massive Dean’s penis tearing through your body. 

“Holy fuck.” You cry out unable to stop the tears from pouring out of your eyes. Your body tenses trying to stop Dean from going any further. 

“Just relax darlin.” Dean says softly his fingertips rubbing your lower back in comfort. Sam fires the gun before more you felt more pain on your shoulder. 

“Fuck her Dean.” Sam yelled as your walls were ripped apart by Dean’s head. You felt like all your body was in pain just being plowed from behind into a creaking old metal bed frame. You felt warm liquid spreading along your cheek from the gunshot wound on your shoulder. You sob louder trying to relax like Dean had suggested, but your walls wouldn’t stop clenching to stop his thrusts. 

“Please, I can’t cum if you keep clenching that hard.” Dean grunted going slower trying to help you loosen up. You took deep shaky breaths smelling blood instead of calming air. 

“Your hurting me.” You say shaking in blinding pain. 

“Sam, I won’t come near you anymore ok! Please don’t make me finish.” Dean pleased still pumping in and out of you at a hard pace. 

“Keep going.” Sam said emotionlessly watching the blood stain grown on the bed a sick gleam in his eyes. Dean clenched his jaw trying to focus on how tight you were and not how pale your face was getting. Your hands felt almost nonexistent still tightly tied behind your back. Dean moaned lightly behind you his hands tightening on your hips before he started to go faster. Your walls burned in constant pain unable to find pleasure in the situation. 

“Hurry up Dean!” Sam growled kicking the bed again in agitation. 

“Shut-up Sam I’m almost there.” Dean spat through clenched teeth closing his eyes to concentrate on your clenching walls. You whimper feeling your shoulder and leg start to feel as numb as your hands. Dean went faster his mouth open in close pleasure until his shaft pulsed inside of you.

“Ahhh!” You whimper feeling Dean’s shaft stretch you further. He pumped a few more times letting his release end before looking at the smirking Sam.

“Happy now?” Dean asked panting while he pulled out of you.

“No, but I am satisfied. The keys are in the back of the toilet when she can walk again she will be able to get them. I better not see you again Dean.” Sam said laying the gun by the door before leaving you both in the shack with no way out of the desert. 

“Are you ok?” Dean asked helping you lay down before he untied your hands. You sobbed quietly not answering him as the deep pain radiated through your body. You limped over to the toilet lifting the heavy back lid with your good arm letting it clatter to the ground. You grabbed the keys throwing them on the bed to Dean before you feel to the ground just wanting to sleep. 

“Hey! Hey, don’t close your eyes! Look at me, sweetheart!” Dean yelled as he struggled to unlock his cuffs. Your eye lids closed regardless letting the warmth leave your body as Dean lifted you into his arms.


End file.
